Meeting Draco's Parents
by often-astray
Summary: Sequel to Harry the Hedgehog and Adjusting. Harry meets Narcissa and Lucius.


**Title:** Meeting Draco's Parents  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Pre-slash  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Harry/Draco, Narcissa, Lucius  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~850  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Overdose of cuteness XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter is owned by JKR + affiliates  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry meets Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy after breakfast.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Sequel to Harry the Hedgehog and Adjusting. So, the third in the series. I've gotten amazing feedback from all the readers and I'm very happy and humbled that you enjoy my silliness. I hope to continue for a very long time and that you'll be along for the ride. And without further ado, 'Meeting Draco's Parents.' Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Corvus," was the first thing Harry heard the next morning and he yawned as he climbed out of his den. Draco knelt in front of the rose bushes that Harry hid under and had a wide smile on his face. What made Harry freeze was that Draco was holding the hand of the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen.<p>

She was really tall and had really, really blonde hair just like Draco's. She seemed very delicate to Harry, thin fingers and wrists and high cheekbones. What he really noticed though was her eyes. They were so light and shined so brightly that they seemed to glow.

"Corvus, this is Narcissa Malfoy, my mother. I told her about you last night and she is very eager to meet you. She said that I could keep you, isn't that grand? But only if she approved, which is silly because I know you would never try to hurt me. She would let me bring you inside and you could stay in my room and-"

"Draco, darling."

"Yes, Mother," mumbled Draco, which seemed to be a practiced response. It made sense to Harry that Draco's mother would know his habit of rambling.

Mrs. Malfoy watched Harry climb out of his den and walk toward Draco for him to pet. When she sat next to her son, it surprised Harry. He'd never ever seen Aunt Petunia get down on the bare ground, especially when she was wearing her nice dresses, but Mrs. Malfoy flared her skirt carefully and knelt down, and fruit was offered to him slowly from her hand.

"He's quite charming Draco," she remarked and she had a small smile on her face. Wanting to make a good impression for Draco -Harry remembered all the manners Aunt Petunia had tried to teach Dudley- Harry was extra careful with his breakfast. Mrs. Malfoy's laughed lightly and mimicked Draco's petting hand.

"Well, Mother? What do you think?"

A dainty finger tapped her chin thoughtfully as she considered Harry, who tried to look as... cute as possible, even though he would never in a million years say it out loud. He was _not_cute.

"You may keep him, Draco. But," she interrupted Draco's cheering. "He is your responsibility. You must feed him, clean his cage, and make sure he is healthy. Which reminds me, we should take him to the shop in Diagon Alley to assess his overall health and age and buy supplies. We will make the trip in a few day, but for now we should introduce Corvus to your father. I'm sure he would be interested in meeting your new friend."

The end of her speech seemed to prompt Draco to jump up and celebrate and dance around happily. Harry himself ran around in circles to show his happiness. Then he remembered his manners and went up to Draco's mum and put his front paws in her knee and tried to tell her thank you without being able to actually say it. She seemed to understand, though, and scratched under his chin.

She laid her hand flat on the ground and Harry climbed on and felt his nerves kick in. Unlike with Narcissa, he had time to think about meeting Draco's dad. Trying to hold still was really hard while they walked toward a _huge_house. Did Draco leave in the Palace?

They twisted their way through lots of hallways and rooms, Draco leading the way excitedly, and Harry knew he had pricked the hands that held him a few times. He hoped that wouldn't make Mrs. Malfoy change her mind about letting Draco keep him.

Then they seemed to have arrived. Harry looked around the very nice room, which had shelves of books and a huge desk, which is where the man he thought was Draco's dad sat, and a fireplace with a painting of some meadows on it.

"Good morning, Lucius. Draco would like to ask you a question." That seemed to make Draco stand tall and hold his hands behind his back. He faced his dad with a straight face.

"A few days ago I found a hedgehog in the gardens, Father. After doing much research and spending a lot of time with him, I decided I would like to keep him as a pet. I have already agreed with Mother's terms of taking care of him and I know that this is a responsibility as well as a privilege."

Draco's dad seemed to think very hard about this and looked at Narcissa for a few moments, then bent to look very closely at Harry. The impulse to hide his eyes and click at him was nearly too much for his tentative control, but somehow Harry only back away. Draco's dad was scary.

"Very well, Draco. You may keep him," he said softly and Draco ran into him and hugged him saying thank you a million times. Lucius looked down at him and some of the stiffness went away when he hugged Draco back.

Draco ran to his mother to pick Harry up -very carefully- and take him to his room to show him where he would be staying from now on.


End file.
